


困兽 第十八章

by alexzwithpace



Category: sagiri seina - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 04:46:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexzwithpace/pseuds/alexzwithpace





	困兽 第十八章

困兽 第十八章

迷迷糊糊被扔进汤池的时候，早雾才明白过来是被带到了箱根，温热的水一泡回身看到绪月不怀好意的神色，立马清醒了。刚刚哄哈奇睡下的她穿着睡袍就被绪月塞进了车里借着星光一路疾驰，慌乱中只能暗自庆幸还记得抓住手机。

“你……”张张嘴又知道这个时候说什么都只能平添羞耻感，拢了拢湿透的衣服，半透明般贴在身上却还不如不穿。

绪月好整以暇地翘着一双长腿坐在池边，看她裹着衣衫走到另一边紧贴着池壁坐下，努力将脖子以下都泡在不甚清明的温泉水中，眼神飘忽不敢看向自己，不由得玩心大起。

“喏，已经过了零点咯……”别有深意的话撩拨的两人都有些呼吸不稳，“我呀，忽然不想拆礼物了。”早雾暗自松了一口气又听绪月哑着嗓子说:“我呀，要礼物自己拆。”

想明白其中含义的早雾顿时横了她一眼，薄怒轻叱随着眼波流转，绪月按捺住心中的蠢蠢欲动，紧盯着早雾通红的脸颊道:“说话不算数可不好……”

一席话激的早雾猛地起身走到绪月近前，故意溅起水花打湿了绪月的衣衫，温热的泉水只到腿根处，睡袍下摆浮在水面上随着她的动作摇曳，半透明的衣衫中透出粉红的肤色，一望而知的妖异诱惑，绪月不自觉地伸出手去被一把抓住。

“下来！”

冷不防被拽进水里的绪月连忙抱住早雾来保持平衡，本想戏弄怀中人的她却怎么也放不开手了，双手不自觉地沿着早雾背部曲线游走，裸露的锁骨和衣衫下若隐若现的肩胛让她忍不住想咬上去，却被一把推开。

“喏……不想拆就不要拆咯。”转身就想跳出汤池。

猴急的人仗着手长脚长急走两步将她锁在怀里说:“话只讲一半怎么行呢?不知道是谁说的，都-听-我-的！”怀里的身体似乎比温泉水还要灼人。

沿着池壁坐在台阶上，半强迫着早雾跨坐在自己腿上，看她不安地扭动着身子，几欲滴血的脸色不知道是热得还是羞得。

早雾尽力压着向上漂的睡袍下摆，水位在腰线上方使得她处境有些尴尬，双腿被迫别在绪月腰两侧，光溜溜得直接感受着水流，有些后悔刚才的莽撞，如果不起身……

“手拿开。”这种时候还能走神，绪月才是真的生气，看她手压在身前护着，又有些好笑。

“不要！”想都没想就拒绝了。

“哎……被人哄了半个多月，还偏偏在情人节这天翻脸不认账，我倒要去问问谁还能有我惨……”双手捉着早雾纤细的脚掌，轻捏着脚心，又在腿上来回摩挲，时轻时重地按压着。

“你！”滑腻的小腿随着绪月的动作不断蹭到她粗砺的皮带上，酸痒中间或夹杂着些微刺痛，早雾感觉自己的身体在渐渐变得迟钝，唯独触觉越来越灵敏，手不自觉地松开了衣衫下摆，却向着绪月腰间伸去。

腿根与小腹随着衣衫的摆动时隐时现，绪月的手终于越伸越上在腰臀间流连，曲起小腿垫高膝盖，早雾随着动作不自觉地向前趴，锁骨和前胸送到了绪月嘴边焉有不收的道理，在裸露的锁骨上不断轻吻，慢慢向下到了衣衫覆盖的地方，这里的一小片嫣红色似乎要随着水在衣服上晕开，忍不住隔着衣服含住，感受着早雾越来越高的体温与越来越密集的心跳。

“不是……”早雾嘴里说着无意义的话，手上终于解下来了绪月的皮带，发泄似的往上一扔，金属砸在地上的脆响让两人都找回了些许理智。早雾咬着嘴唇努力专注于绪月的衬衫扣子，一颗，两颗，第三颗怎么解不开……胸前的啃咬吮吸让她有些晕眩。

“也解开你的腰带。”绪月依依不舍得放开了口中的果实，悠悠地下了又一道指令后目光灼灼地望着早雾。

绪月的离开让早雾有些怅然若失，被吻到腰酥腿软的人用颤抖的指尖松松地拽了一下衣带，然而被水打湿的结却不容易解开，又试了两次的时间让早雾的心智逐渐清明。

“拆不开了呢……”试图掌握主动权的人迅速解开了绪月衬衫上剩余的扣子，去扒拉她上身的最后一层遮蔽，却不知道这在绪月看来完全是意外之喜。

“拆不开呀，那就不拆了吧……就这样也很好呢。”将早雾因为动作又送到嘴边的果实隔衣含住，一手在水下环住腰，另一只手渐渐爬上了她腿根处，隔着一层布料逗弄着。与此同时早雾也终于解开了绪月背后的搭扣，熟知彼此身体的两人互相抚慰撩拨着。

渐渐的，早雾越来越不满足，她想直接感受绪月的唇舌，想体会绪月带来的充实与颤栗，躁动地扭动身子想让衣衫滑下去些，奈何恶意的爱人像是不知道她所思所想，固执地隔着衣衫抚慰她的身体，却越来越空虚。

敏感处明明都被绪月抚弄着，却仍然不满足，早雾试图去解衣带结，却被按住了手，渐渐的被逼出了哭腔:“你……你混蛋！”

“嗯?不是太太说的解不开了吗……”粗重的呼吸表明，绪月并没有展现的那样游刃有余。“求我……”边说边不轻不重地咬了一下嘴里已然硬挺的果实，刺痛感带来的眩晕让早雾无法思考。

“求求你了……”带着哭腔与情欲的哀求让绪月以最快的速度解开了早雾的衣带，没轻没重地深切抚摸着，捧着身上的人稍微起身挪动，将双脚垫到同一层台阶上，屈起双腿让早雾滑落到自己胯部坐着，无处着力的人赶忙抱紧了她的头颅脖颈胡乱吻着。没了衣衫的遮挡唇齿与肌肤的共舞更加火热，手指也挑开了裤缝的边缘试探着。

“撕开它……”见过架子上的烤肉主动要求着酱料的吗？早雾已经无暇去想这些了。

“遵命！”转瞬间从早雾身下抽出了残破的布料，手掌抚了上去搓揉着。

早雾俯身在绪月脸上毫无章法地吻着，被绪月仰头擒住了唇舌，过于猛烈的吻撞击地两人牙齿都痛了却还舍不得放开。绪月的掌心感受着不同于池水的黏腻，指尖不住在缝隙间逗弄，轻轻陷入又缓缓抽出，拇指按住顶端的凸起，轻柔地拨弄着。

“不够……”唇齿交战间早雾控诉着，扭动着腰试图得到更多的抚慰。

“想要什么自己来拿……”眼眶已然发红的人却铁了心要她完全臣服，手上的动作缓慢而轻柔，不够满足又让人欲罢不能。

早雾愣愣的看着她，眼里满是雾气，双手在她胸前与背后胡乱摸着，绪月忽然怕她眼神清明起来就前功尽弃了，赶忙抓起她的手一同往她身下探去。

早雾被动的和绪月一起感受着自己身体最敏感的部位，绪月隔着她的手更施展不开平日的手段，心头的焦躁越积越多，却得不到舒缓。

“想要什么自己来拿……”绪月低沉暗哑的嗓音在她耳边不断重复蛊惑着，舌尖描绘着她耳根的边缘，被吮吸到有些刺痛的耳垂上传来的焦灼让她的理智轰然崩塌，抓住绪月的手指向自己身体深处引去。

“啊……”身体内的充实感让她仰头向后倒去，绪月的膝盖和水的浮力支撑着她。看着原本过分白皙的身体因为自己变成了浓艳的粉色，随着呼吸胸口的嫣红在水面上下波动，绪月再也压制不住心中的暴戾，抱起早雾的腰调转个方向，将她抵在池壁上给予最深的抚慰，滚烫的吻重重地落在她胸前。

“轻……轻一点，慢点……”汹涌而来的快感让原本空虚的人感官过载，只觉得眼前发黑，除了绪月伏在自己胸前的发顶其余什么都看不见。

“这里可不是这么说的……”将无名指也伸进去感受着轻绞，绪月凭借着自己对这具身体的了解判断着，根本不理早雾的要求，逼着早雾说出所有她想要听的话……

地热周围的花木总是分外娇艳，别处的草地刚刚泛出青绿这里已经开满了不知名的小花，绪月透过和室隔扇间的缝隙看着室外姹紫嫣红的景象，心里设想着如果就这样和早雾相携着淡泊一生应该有多幸福，然而事到如今，只能被生活推着走。

早雾背对着她窝在她怀里，过分白皙的肌肤上有些痕迹总是分外明显，绪月的手滑过她的肩颈背脊，在自己留下的青紫上轻点着。

胸前和身下的应该更多，如是想着扳过早雾的身子轻轻探查着，果真是青青紫紫好不可怜，被欺负狠了的胸前看上去有些破皮出血，不知道等下穿衣会不会磨得疼……平日眠浅的人因为过度疲累只是轻哼几声，任她摆布也没醒来。

嗡嗡的手机声响阻止了绪月越来越不规矩的手，是早雾的，怕影响她休息赶忙帮她接起来向外走，还没来得及说话就听对面轻快婉转的女声问道:“你跟谁在一起?”

绪月被问的一愣，故意不发出声响看对方还有什么话说。

对面顿了几秒钟也像是才反应过来，语调轻快地继续说:“我也是傻了，今天这日子你还能跟谁在一起？我是想问问有没有收到赤坂小学的入学通知书，我们家邻居说他家已经收到了，我有些担心……”

绪月看看手机，通话界面显示着梦咲，这才反应过来是早雾新进认识的小朋友家长。

“不好意思她这会儿有事，我让她等会儿给你打回去好吗？”

“啊？太不好意思了，都没问清楚是谁就让您听我絮叨。”两人客气着挂断了电话。

挂断了早雾的电话又拿起自己的，细细安排了第二天上午要出港的货轮等事情，有些为难地答应莲城尽早回去。推开隔扇再次走进和室的绪月看早雾睡眼惺忪地看着她，只觉得室外春意再好也不如这间小小的和室。

“谁的电话?”早雾看她拿着自己的手机，忍不住有些紧张。

“哈奇未来同学的妈妈，问哈奇有没有收到入学通知书。”边说边把手机递给早雾，坐在她身边让她半躺在自己怀里。“你看看要不要打回去。”

早雾点开line仔细查看了一下，看梦咲发来的消息笑了笑就丢开了:“人家都说不打扰了，让我好好过个完整的情人节呢。”在绪月怀里转了转身子躺的更舒服，赖皮似的说:“我今天晚上才不要回去，没够24小时算什么完整……”

“好好好，都听你的……”几时见过这样撒娇的早雾，绪月予取予求，哪还记得答应过莲城傍晚回东京的事儿。


End file.
